Tyrfing
Tyrfing: The Eternal Sword of Three Curses (ティルフィング: 三つの呪いの永遠剣, Tirufingu: Mittsu no Noroi no Eien Ken, Norse: ᛏᛃᚱᚠᛁᚾᚷ) is the greatsword that was wielded by both Hervor and her son Heidrek Höfundsson and has also been under the possession of other famous warriors before and after them. It is the main subject of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrfing_Cycle Tyrfing Cycle]. Forged by the dwarves Dvalinn and Durin, who were forced to create it for King Svafrlami after he captured them. On his orders, the dwarves created this powerful and spectacular sword that not only could cut through the hardest of iron like nothing, but it could never age or rust, its blade always shining like it was fire. However, the dwarves would put a powerful curse on the sword in revenge, so that it had to be used to kill someone whenever it was unsheathed from its scabbard and that it would be the cause of three evil deeds. The dwarf brothers hoped that Svafrlami, the sword's first owner, would be killed by the curse put on the sword, Svafrlami was eventually killed by the Berserker [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arngrim Arngrim] (Saber's grandfather), who used Tyrfing to land the killing blow on the king, Arngrim later on bequeathed the sword to his son, Saber's father [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angantyr Angantyr]. Angantyr and his eleven brothers would die in battle against the armies of King Hjalmar, but not before Angantyr used Tyrfing to mortally wound the king (the first of three evil deeds). It would later come into the possession of Saber, who forced her father's spirit to awaken from his grave and demand him the sword, her father warned her that it would bring ruin to her family if she took it with her, but her persistence eventually made him relent and entrust Tyrfing to her. Saber would use this sword, cutting down numerous vikings and other supernatural beings such as the Jötnar. She later gave the sword to her son Berserker, who ended up killing his brother Angantyr with it (the second of the three evil deeds). Berserker would go on to use Tyrfing during his quest of cruelty and ambition before being betrayed by his own slaves, using Tyrfing to kill Berserker as he slept. With Berserker's death, the last of the three evil deeds was done and the curse of Tyrfing was finally lifted. In Saber's possession, Tyrfing looks like a giant bladed sword, the giant blade itself actually serves as a scabbard sealing the true blade of Tyrfing. This is because Saber did not fall to the sword's curse in her legend when it was under her possession and as such, she can use the sword with the scabbard blade attachment to attack enemies with. However, the powers of Tyrfing with the scabbard attached is limited unless Saber begins to activate the chant for her Noble Phantasm, at that point the scabbard shatters revealing the true blade of Tyrfing. The real blade will glow and shine, whilst radiating with power during the chanting. After Saber chants the sword's name in her attack, a beam of fiery gold light is shot out from the blade, causing massive Anti-Army levelled destruction to anything within its maximum range. Despite its power and usefulness, Tyrfing also has a downside. Saber has to take a life while the true blade is exposed before she suffers an extremely negative penalty from Tyrfing, if a life has been successfully claimed by the sword, the bladed scabbard will return and materialize to seal Tyrfing's real blade again. The sword is also enchantingly bound under Saber's ownership, meaning that it will fly back into her hands willingly by silent command alone should it be at a distance from Saber. The Heroic Spirit Arngrim would also have a version of Tyrfing like this one as a Noble Phantasm should he ever be summoned under the Saber or Berserker classes. Tyrfing (Heidrek) Tyrfing: The Eternal Cursed Sword That Brings War and Travesty (ティルフィング: 戦争と悲惨さをもたらす永遠の呪た剣, Tirufingu: Sensō to Hisan-sa o Motarasu Eien no Noroita Ken) is the version of Tyrfing used by Heidrek Höfundsson. It is the very kind of sword that Berserker used to commit extreme acts of brutality such as how he took the whole Gothic kingdom of King Harald by force all on his own and even used this sword to slaughter the Hun army lead by King Humli. Partially similar to the version of Tyrfing used by his mother Saber, Berseker's Tyrfing has a fiendish-looking and incredibly tough bladed scabbard. Upon unsheathing the sword and activating this Noble Phantasm, a furious raging red and black glow blazes out of the sword's evil looking blade and with a swing of this sword, a fiery beam of rage and darkness shoots out delivering total annihilation to whoever is unfortunate to come across its path. In terms of firepower and destruction, Berserker's Tyrfing surpasses Saber's Tyrfing until Hervor requires the ability to use Tyrfing Eilífðin. Tyrfing Eilífðin Tyrfing Eilífðin: The Everlasting Sword Bound by No More Curses (ティルフィング ・エーリフイン: これ以上の呪いに縛ら永遠の剣 , Tirufingu Ērifuin: Kore Ijō no Noroi ni Shibara Eien no Ken, Norse: ᛏᛃᚱᚠᛁᚾᚷ ᛖᛁᛚᛁᚠᚦᛁᚾ) is the true, original version of Tyrfing before the dwarf brothers who created it cursed the blade before giving it to Svafrlami. After Heidrek was killed with the sword, the Three Evil Deeds curse was finally broken and Heidrek's son Angantyr Heidreksson reclaimed the sword from the slaves who killed his father. Angantyr would use the true power of Tyrfing to defeat the incredibly vast Hun army. It lives up to the reputation as the "Eternal Sword". The true blade of Tyrfing glows a golden holy light, a clear sign that great power lies dormant from within. No matter how many millennia will pass, the sword will never rust nor will its power diminish, Tyrfing will continue to shine like a holy sword that promises to administer judgement upon its wielder's enemies. Since she was a wielder of the sword and was not on the receiving end of the Three Evil Deeds curse, Hervor has the means of being able to use Tyrfing Eilífðin. Though in order to do that, there is a condition that she alone must fulfill. The Tyrfing in Saber's possession still holds the last of the Three Evil Deeds within it, and it has to be Saber that must kill her own son Heidrek in order for her to use Tyrfing Eilífðin (as Heidrek's death is how the sword's curse was finally broken in the end). Category:Noble Phantasms (Fate/Reverse) Category:Noble Phantasms Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Anti-Army Noble Phantasm Category:Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm